


Cool on the Streets

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad life decisions, Car Sex, Community: comment_fic, Episode Tag: Rogue Time, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't usually do this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool on the Streets

"I don't usually do this."

"That's alright," she laughs, a touch breathlessly, and arches against him. They've already both lost their shirts, her bra is hanging off the wheel and his jeans are already sliding down his hips, "I'll show you the ropes, teach you the lingo, keep you- ah!"

His lips close around her nipple, and she starts up so far that she almost slams her head into the car roof. He only laughs around her, moves his lips in a certain way that has her cursing and scraping her nails down his bare arms.

She really shouldn't be doing this, she knows. She had a job, she had a _plan_. And that plan most certainly didn't involve picking up a random guy, driving him to somewhere more private and fucking him in the back of her brother's rented car. Len is going to be pissed...

"Hey," her new toy - Barry, he introduced himself back at the bar - draws back from her breast, grins up at her with ruffled hair and bright eyes, "I thought you were going to teach me the lingo, or whatever?"

...But Len can be pissed.

'Cause this boy? Is _cute_. And she's allowed a night off, once in a while.


End file.
